Sick Day
by GRACE5
Summary: DL...Danny and baby...pointless fluff


A/N: another oneshot! Aren't you excited?

Sick Day

New York Crime Lab

"Messer!" Mac called down the hall immediately getting Danny's attention if he screamed Danny then about three other guys would've looked at him.

"Yo," Danny said walking up to him, his accent thick. "What's up?"

"Good news, you maxed your field hours." Danny immediately rolled his eyes knowing what was coming next. "Have fun with all the paper work." Mac finished with a cocky smirk, seeing the look of disgust on Danny's face.

"Mac…" Danny wined like a little kid. Mac just smirked and walked off to find Stella. "This sucks." Danny said as he sat down at his desk and looked at the mound of paperwork in front of him.

"Detective Messer?" the receptionist came through on speaker phone.

"Yeah?" Danny asked.

"Your sons pre-school is on line 94." She said

"Okay, thanks." Danny said and picked up the phone worry washing over him. "Hello? Yes this is Mr. Messer. Okay. Yeah. Okay. I'll be there soon." Danny said and hung up. He wiped a hand over his face.

"What's up Dan?" Flack asked as he walked in the office.

"Kyle's sick." Danny said getting out of his chair to get his jacket.

"Hawkes is talking to one of the teachers at his school, just have him pick'em up, car seat's already in the back." Flack said taking a sip of his coffee and looking around the office.

"Yeah, good idea." Danny said and took out his phone and dialed Hawke's number and asked him if he could bring Kyle back to the lab, which he agreed.

"Where's the wife?" Flack asked looking around the office for any sign of Lindsay Messer.

"Spa day with Stella." Danny said sitting back in his chair, anxious to see his son. It wasn't that Kyle was sick and throwing up, he had an ear infection and a fever. Ear infections are the worse, he had learned that with his nieces and nephews, but they took after their Italian parents when they were sick, they were miserable, moody, and mean. Kyle took after Lindsay, he didn't want to do anything but sleep and cuddle when he was sick, but with an ear infection he wouldn't be able to sleep. Danny itched above his eye brow and gave Flack a weird look. "What?"

"Mac's going crazy looking for Stella."

"I know." Danny laughed as he threw a pen on top of his paper work with a smirk.

"Hey Kyle." He heard a female voice coo at his son, Danny smiled and got out of his chair to see where his son was.

He saw Hawkes standing at the end of the hallway going over something with Adam. Danny's eyes traveled down Hawke's arm to where his hand was holding his sons, his eyes finally settled on Kyle. His blonde hair that had been neatly combed this morning was now messy much like his father's, his blue eyes looked tired and heavy, and he just looked exhausted. Danny frowned he and Lindsay both thought that Kyle wasn't looking or acting like he normally did, but he hadn't said anything to his parents about his discomfort, he hadn't even been tugging at his ear like he normally did.

"Hey bub." Danny said as he squatted in front of the little boy and gave him a weak smile. Kyle's eyes finally landed on his father's at the sound of his voice. He dropped Hawkes's hand and stepped in-between his father's legs, wrapping his arms around his neck and placing his head in the crock of his neck.

"Daddy." It was more then a whisper, it was a plea to make his pain go away. Danny stood and said a thank you to Hawkes before walking off towards his office.

Danny didn't bother asking Mac if it was okay if Kyle could stay with him, he knew it would be since he was just doing paperwork. Danny sat down in his chair, and Kyle remained in the same position headed buried in Danny's neck but his arms were now removed from Danny's neck, he was sucking his left thumb and his right arm along Danny's side. Danny kissed the top of his son's head getting his attention. Danny's blue eyes met his son's and he didn't know what to say to make him feel better so he kissed his forehead and then his nose, which thankfully he got from his mother.

"What's wrong buddy, huh?" Danny asked as Kyle placed his head back in Danny's neck. Kyle just shook his head against Danny's chest. He was on fire, Danny felt it the first time, when he met up with Hawkes, but now he really felt it. Danny reached over for the phone to have the doctor call in a script for Kyle.

Kyle fell asleep after awhile, and Danny continuously worked on never ending paperwork.

"Hey Danny." Adam said as he knocked on the door, then he noticed the sleeping toddler on his coworkers lap. "Sorry." Danny groaned as he felt Kyle stir underneath him. "Do you know where Lindsay is?"

"She has the day off." Danny said as he felt Kyle shift to look at Danny for his answer to where his mother was.

"Okay thanks." Adam said and ran off before Danny had a chance to beat him for waking up Kyle.

"You thirsty?" Danny asked as he stood up with Kyle and headed towards the break room.

Danny set Kyle down on the counter and then turned to get a mug and filled it with water and handed it to his son, then turned back to fill his mug with coffee, milk, and sugar. He returned to where his son was sitting and stood protectively in front of him as people came and went in the break room. Setting his mug down, Kyle laid his head against his father head and sucked on his thumb as Danny finished his coffee.

"Hey Danny." Mac said as he entered the break room. "Hey Kyle."

"What's up Mac?" Danny asked as he set his mug down next to Kyle's.

"Thirsty Dan that's all." Mac said as he turned to look at the father and son and gave a week smile. "Go home Dan, you can take your paperwork with you."

"Thanks Mac." Danny said as he left, of course with a smug smile being that he got to torture Danny with paperwork. Danny pulled away from Kyle and grabbed their mugs, put them in the sink, then picked his toddler up and headed home, of course after he grabbed his paperwork.

Messer Household

"Okay, lets get you to bed." Danny said mostly to himself when he opened the door, but when he saw her shoes next to the door he knew he was in a heap of trouble. "And then mommy can kill me." He said to the sleeping boy as he set his paperwork down then headed for his son's room. Laying him down in his bed her tucked him in and practically jumped out of his skin when Lindsay came up next to him. He looked at her and smirked, and watched as she kissed their son's head, then shot a glare his way.

"Living room Messer." She said in a warning tone as they stepped out of the bedroom.

"As much as I like doing it on the couch Montana, I think I'm feelin' the bed tonight." She narrowed her eyes at him and crossed her arms over her chest.

"That's not all you're gonna be feelin' Danny." Lindsay said in a low voice.

"Come on Montana, don't be mad." Danny said stepping closer to her placing his hands on her waist.

"I'm not mad." She said stepping closer to him. "I'm not going to fight you, because I just spent the whole day relaxing, but next time call me when you find out our son has an ear infection and leaves school."

"No problem." Danny said placing a light kiss on her lips. "Wanna help me with my paper work?"


End file.
